The purpose of this study is twofold. 1) To determine the meaning of the low serum cobalamin (vitamin B12) levels often seen in patients with dementia who do not have the megaloblastic anemia commonly seen in cobalamin deficiency. 2) To establish the mechanisms responsible for the failure to absorb cobalamin bound to food when crystalline cobalamin is absorbed normally.